1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thumbnail generating apparatus for use in an image shooting apparatus such as a digital still camera or digital video camera. The invention also relates to an image shooting apparatus incorporating such a thumbnail generating apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Image shooting apparatuses such as digital video cameras typically have a mode in which they display thumbnail images. Thumbnail images of movies are generated at appropriate timing, for example at the start or end of their recording (hereinafter this method of thumbnail generation will be called conventional method 1). Image shooting apparatuses of this type are disclosed in, for example, JP-A-H10-028250, JP-A-2001-111963, JP-A-2005-229236, and JP-A-H8-251540. While viewing those thumbnail images, the user can select from a plurality of recorded movies the one he wants to play back. FIG. 14 is a flow chart showing the conventional method of thumbnail generation.
According to another conventionally proposed method (hereinafter called conventional method 2), at the end of recording of a movie (moving picture), the user is allowed to check through the movie to search for a frame of which the image he wants to select as a thumbnail image.
According to yet another conventionally proposed method (hereinafter called conventional method 3), an image shooting apparatus is provided with a switch dedicated for thumbnail generation so that, whenever it is pressed, a thumbnail image is generated from the image of the frame at that timing (see, e.g., JP-A-2002-077803)
On the other hand, there have also been proposed image shooting apparatuses capable of shooting still images while shooting a movie. This type of image shooting apparatus is typically capable of shooting and recording high-resolution still images while shooting a movie. This capability meets the demands of people who want, for example, to shoot the whole event of their kids running a race on a field day and meanwhile record the scenes at crucial moments, such as the runners reaching the finish line, in high-resolution still images.
If the user can make thumbnail images from impressive images, he can easily select among movies for playback. Inconveniently, however, with a method like conventional method 1 whereby thumbnail images are generated at appropriate timing, the thumbnail images often do not aptly represent the shot movies. This often makes it difficult to efficiently select the desired movie based on the thumbnail images.
Conventional method 2 imposes extra operation on the user. Conventional method 3 likewise imposes on the user extra operation of pressing the dedicated switch in the middle of recording, and in addition requires the provision of the dedicated switch.